


Enjoying Nightmares

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Rivals to Lovers, CEO!Crocodile, Crocodile fixed that, Crocodile told a bed time story~, Doflamingo felt guilty about enjoying nightmare, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, company founder!Doflamingo
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Would you call it a nightmare if you're enjoying it?โดฟลามิงโก้ฝันว่าคร็อคโคไดล์ตาย และไม่กล้าพูดได้เต็มคำว่านั่นเป็นฝันร้าย





	Enjoying Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Mook.

 

โดฟลามิงโก้สะดุ้งตื่น ฝ่ามืออุ่นร้อนของคร็อคโคไดล์สัมผัสบ่าของเขา กลิ่นของใบยาสูบจากมวนซิการ์ในปากอีกฝ่ายลอยละล่องในอากาศ

 

"ฝันร้าย?" คนแก่กว่าเอ่ยถาม ร่างขาวเนียนในความมืดที่เลือนลางใต้แสงจันทร์กำลังนั่งพิงพนักเตียงอยู่ มือของอีกฝ่ายชักออกจากบ่าช้าๆ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้พลิกตัวนอนตะแคงเข้าหาคร็อคโคไดล์ ยกมือใหญ่หนาของตัวเองขึ้นลูบใบหน้าที่แฉะไปด้วยเหงื่อ หัวใจยังเต้นระรัวในอก ลมหายใจเข้าออกดังพร่าเร็วกว่าปกติ คู่นอนที่แก่กว่าไม่ได้คาดคั้นเอาคำตอบ อีกฝ่ายแค่สูบซิการ์ของตัวเอง เสี้ยวหน้าที่แสงจันทร์สาดส่องเข้ามากระทบไม่แสดงทั้งความห่วงใยหรือสนใจ น่าแปลกที่เป็นเพราะอย่างนั้น คนหนุ่มถึงได้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายลง

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ฝันร้ายบ่อย และ.. มีเพียงคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ทำเหมือนมันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โต นายน้อยแห่งเครือดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่โตมากับบรรดาลูกน้องที่ห่วงใยเขาเป็นพิเศษ เขาซึ้งใจคนในแฟมิลี่ทุกคนที่แน่นแฟ้นยิ่งกว่าสายเลือด แต่บางครั้งก็อดอึดอัดไม่ได้ โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ชอบความรู้สึกอ่อนแอที่หลงเหลือหลังฝันร้าย และการปลอบประโลมพะเน้าพะนอจากแฟมิลี่ที่พร้อมจะตื่นกันทั้งบริษัทเพื่อมาอยู่กับเขาจนกว่าจะหลับอีกครั้งยิ่งตอกย้ำความรู้สึก ความหวังดีจากทุกคนฉายชัดอบอุ่นจนทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่กล้าปริปากปฏิเสธไล่ ไม่อยากให้ใครเสียน้ำใจ 

 

แต่กับคร็อคโคไดล์.. อีกฝ่ายเฉยชา ทำให้เขารู้สึกโง่เง่าเป็นเด็กๆหากเก็บฝันร้ายมายึดติด คร็อคโคไดล์ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนปกติ ไม่ใช่แก้วเจียระนัยเปราะบางที่ต้องทะนุถนอม ไม่ใช่บางสิ่งที่ถูกปะชุนจนเยินเฝ้ารอเพียงวันพัง

 

ปกติโดฟลามิงโก้ก็แค่หลับตาลงนอนต่อ แต่ฝันหนนี้แตกต่าง เขาต้องการคนคุย และบางทีคร็อคโคไดล์อาจเป็นตัวเลือกที่ดี อีกฝ่ายมักมีคำตอบสำหรับทุกอย่าง 

 

"อะไรถึงเรียกว่าฝันร้าย" คนหนุ่มกว่าถาม ลดฝ่ามือลงจากใบหน้า เช็ดมือที่ชุ่มเหงื่อกับเสื้อ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายเหลือบมองคนที่นั่งอยู่ ซิการ์ที่วูบวาบในความมืดสั้นจนเกือบแตะริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายบ่งบอกว่าเกือบถึงเวลานอนของคร็อคโคไดล์

 

"แกอยากให้ฉันลุกไปเปิดพจนานุกรมหรืออะไร" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงติดรำคาญ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว "ฉันหมายถึง.. แกเคยมั้ย ฝันแบบที่ทำให้ต้องมานั่งนึกดูว่าตัวเองผิดปกติตรงไหน ฝันที่แกไม่รู้ว่าอยากตื่นขึ้นมามั้ย ท่ามกลางเรื่องประหลาดไม่เมคเซ้นส์ ความรู้สึกมันจริงยิ่งกว่ายามตื่น"

 

คนหนุ่มกว่าเงียบลง พอกับที่คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร

 

"ฉันจะไม่ถามว่าแกฝันอะไร" ซีอีโอขององค์กรบาร็อกเวิร์คสเอ่ยในที่สุด "ถ้าแกคิดว่าพูดเป็นปริศนาแล้วฉันจะอยากรู้ก็เชิญฝันเฟื่องต่อไป"

 

"รู้น่า.." โดฟลามิงโก้พึมพำเสียงแผ่วก่อนยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งบ้าง ยื่นนิ้วโป้งและนิ้วชี้ออกไปคีบซิการ์สั้นกุดระหว่างริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายออกมาขยี้กับกำแพงโรงแรมโยนทิ้งกลิ้งไปตามพื้นพรม ก่อนขยับรอยยิ้มกว้างให้คนแก่กว่าที่ชักสีหน้า

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เหลือบนัยน์ตาสีอำพันมองรอยไหม้บนกำแพง คิ้วขมวดลง นึกตำหนิคนหนุ่มกว่า โดฟลามิงโก้ก็นิสัยแบบนี้ เพราะมีเงินทองมากพอที่จะทำอะไรก็ได้ มันก็เลยทำทุกอย่างตามแต่ใจ โรงแรมจะเรียกเก็บตังเพิ่มก็ไม่ใช่ปัญหา แค่เศษเงิน ไม่แตกต่างสำหรับมัน ที่จริงก็ไม่แตกต่างสำหรับคร็อคโคไดล์ แต่พื้นฐานพวกเขาแตกต่างกัน เงินทองที่ได้มาทุกบาททุกสตางค์ คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มีตัวช่วย ไม่มีชื่อ ไม่มีตระกูล สร้างทุกอย่างมาจากศูนย์ ..มาจากติดลบ จะไม่พูดว่าเขาเป็นคนมัธยัสถ์ในเมื่อเหล้าที่ดื่มต้องแพงที่สุด ซิการ์ต้องสั่งทำโดยเฉพาะ เสื้อผ้าและชุดสูทที่ใส่ทุกวันราคาแพงจนน่าหัวร่อ ทิปต้องหนักพอที่จะซื้อใจพนักงานให้มาแทบเท้า แต่โดฟลามิงโก้เกินไปกว่านั้น มันโปรยเงินเป็นว่าเล่นเหมือนกระดาษ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับตัวเชื่องช้าเอนศีรษะลงพิงคนเตี้ยกว่าเงียบนิ่งจนคร็อคโคไดล์ถอนหายใจออกมายาว ยกมือขึ้นลูบผมสีบลอนด์สั้นที่เอนซบตัวเอง ยีเรือนผมของคนที่ทำตัวพิลึกเบาๆ 

 

"ถ้าแกอยากเล่า.." คนแก่กว่าเกริ่นแล้วก็หยุดนิ่งอยู่นาน ก่อนถอนหายใจพร่าอีกรอบก่อนจะเค้นคำออกมาจากคอได้ "ฉันก็จะฟัง" รู้สึกอดสูตัวเองที่ห้ามความห่วงใยไม่อยู่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำตัวเงียบไม่เซ้าซี้เง้างอดแบบปกติ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ฮัมในลำคอครุ่นคิดไต่ตรองข้อเสนอ เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆหลุดรอดออกมาจากปาก ยิ่งเรียกคิ้วของคร็อคโคไดล์ให้ย่นลง

 

"ถ้าแกจะพูด ฉันจะไปห้ามได้ยังไง" คนแก่กว่ารู้สึกเหมือนต้องแก้ตัวออกมาก่อนโดฟลามิงโก้จะคิดเลยเถิดไปใหญ่

 

"รู้จักฉันดีไปแล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้หยอกกลับ กระอักกระอ่วนพอกันที่อีกฝ่ายแสดงความห่วงใยแต่รู้สึกดีใจมากกว่า เขาอมยิ้ม เงียบปากลงก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นแตะคิ้วตัวเองที่เป็นไรขนจางๆแทบจะกลืนลับหายไปกับผิว ฝ่ามือปกปิดนัยน์ตาตัวเองจากนัยน์ตาอำพันสอดรู้สอดเห็นของคร็อคโคไดล์ หลับตาลงนึกถึงฝันที่เพิ่งตื่นขึ้นมา

 

จระเข้ทรายเกือบยอมแพ้ ว่าจะขยับตัวลงนอนดึงผ้าขึ้นห่มปล่อยมันอยู่ไปคนเดียว เว้นช่องว่างให้มันรวบรวมสติตัวเอง แต่แล้วโดฟลามิงโก้ยอมพูดขึ้นก่อน

 

"แกรู้ใช่มั้ยล่ะ ว่าฉันไม่ชอบไฟ.."

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ 'ไม่ชอบ' อาจไม่ใช่คำที่เขาจะเลือกใช้ เกลียดหรือกลัวจะใกล้เคียงกว่า แผ่นหลังของโดฟลามิงโก้หลังผ่านการผ่าตัดศัลยกรรมและเลเซอร์แผลเป็นมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน แต่ก็ยังกำจัดแผลไฟไหม้ออกไปได้ไม่หมด รอยสีชมพูนูนเจือจางไปทั่วบนแผ่นหลังสีแทน 

 

"ฉันฝันว่าเดินอยู่ในกองเพลิง ร้อนจนแทบไหม้ แสบจนผิวหนังเหมือนหลุดร่อนออกจากกาย รอบข้างมีแต่เสียงกรีดร้อง"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ตอนสิบขวบถูกลักพาตัวเรียกค่าไถ่ โกดังที่มันถูกขังอยู่เกิดไฟไหม้ขึ้น มันติดอยู่ในนั้น ถูกล่าม ถูกทิ้งให้ตายในกองเพลิง เป็นข่าวใหญ่โต ลูกเศรษฐีที่รอดชีวิตจากการลักพาตัวและไฟไหม้มาได้อย่างปาฏิหาริย์ เขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองคิดอิจฉาความร่ำรวยของเด็กในข่าวแล้วแช่งให้มันตายๆไปซะแค่ไหน ตอนมันอยู่ในโคม่า

 

ใครจะคิดว่าโชคชะตาเล่นตลกให้สุดท้ายเขามาจบลงที่เตียงกับมันในวันนี้ 

 

"งั้นก็เป็นฝันร้าย" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยสรุปอย่างขี้เกียจ เสียงเหนื่อยหน่ายพร้อมที่จะล้มตัวลงนอนเต็มแก่ แน่ล่ะมันต้องเป็นฝันร้าย มันเหงื่อออกและกระวนกระวาย จะเป็นอะไรไปอีกได้ 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้างออกมา คร็อคโคไดล์มักมีข้อสรุปง่ายๆกับทุกอย่างเสมอ ตั้งมั่นเหมือนภูผาไม่เคยแสดงความอ่อนแอโลเล เป็นคนเด็ดขาดไม่มีเยื่อใยกับอดีตที่ผ่านมาแล้ว ถ้าล้มเหลวในอะไร มันก็พร้อมเริ่มต้นอย่างอื่นใหม่ โดฟลามิงโก้ทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ เขาเป็นคนดันทุรัง ดื้อด้าน และปล่อยวางไม่เป็น เป็นผลผลิตของโลกที่บิดเบี้ยว ฟอนเฟะ เป็นแกะดำที่ไม่เคยเข้าพวก คำว่าปกติไม่เคยอยู่ในประโยคเดียวกับชื่อของเขา

 

แต่คร็อคโคไดล์บอกว่าปกติ สิ่งที่พวกเขาทำกันมันปกติ โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนั้นแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว คนประเภทไหนถึงอยากทำร้าย ..ทำลายคนที่ตัวเองรักให้แหลกคามือ อยากให้เจ็บปวด อยากเห็นน้ำตา อยากเห็นเลือด อยากประทับรอยแผลเอาไว้

 

คนที่เป็นซาดิสซ์.. คร็อคโคไดล์คงให้คำตอบเรียบง่าย แต่สำหรับโดฟลามิงโก้มันไม่พอ คำสั้นๆคำเดียวจะอธิบายสิ่งที่เขาเป็นได้ยังไง มันจะอธิบายความรู้สึกสับสนพวกนี้ได้ยังไง เหมือนตอนนี้ คำว่าฝันร้าย ไม่อาจทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้พอใจได้ เขาต้องการคำอธิบายที่ดีกว่านั้น

 

"ถ้าแบบนั้นทำไมฉันถึงไม่อยากตื่น?"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ถอนหายใจคล้ายรำคาญ ปากพึมพำเสนอความเห็น "แกอาจจะคิดว่าสมควรโดนแล้วก็ได้"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ยกศีรษะขึ้นและหันมองหน้าคนแก่กว่าในแสงสลัว

 

"อะไร?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงห้วน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันที่แสงหรุบหรู่เพราะความง่วงหันสบตา คิ้วบางทว่าเข้มจนน่าอิจฉาขมวดลงม่น

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ" โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ ก่อนเหยียดยิ้มกว้างส่งให้คนที่เขม่นมอง "ก็อาจจะ"

 

เขาไม่คิดว่านั่นเป็นคำตอบอยู่ดี โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เคยรู้สึกเสียใจกับการกระทำตัวเอง เรื่องสกปรกเลวร้ายที่ทำทั้งหมด มันไม่ได้รู้สึกหนักอึ้งอะไร สมควรโดน? ไม่ล่ะ โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองควรทรมานอะไรกับบาปที่ทำลงไป ในเมื่อพระเจ้า.. ถ้านั่นมีจริง หมอนั่นก็บังอาจมาเล่นตลกกับชีวิตของเขาก่อน ทุกอย่างที่ศาสนาบอกว่าเป็นบาป โดฟลามิงโก้พร้อมจะทำ เพื่อพิสูจน์ว่าพระเจ้าที่ว่าไม่มีสิทธิตัดสินตัวเอง 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กลอกตา โคลงหัวละสายตาจากโดฟลามิงโก้ผินมองไปยังหน้าต่าง "หรือไม่.. โลกนี่ก็เป็นฝันร้ายที่เลวร้ายกว่า" ร่างกำยำเอี้ยวตัวไปที่โต๊ะหัวเตียงคว้าแก้วเหล้าที่วางทิ้งไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อเย็นขึ้นกระดกจิบ ก่อนวางกลับที่เดิม

 

"อะไรจะน่ากลัวไปกว่าความจริงอีก?" เสียงทุ้มต่ำพึมพำแหบพร่าเอ่ยตามมาหลังกลืนของเหลวสีอำพัน เตียงยวบยาบตามแรงขยับของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่พลิกตัวขึ้น ขายื่นออกไปคร่อมตักโดฟลามิงโก้ ทรุดก้นลงนั่งบนหน้าขาอีกฝ่าย เอื้อมมือกอบกุมรอบลำคอของคนเด็กกว่า เล็บจิกลงบนลำคอสีแทนครูดข่วนเป็นรอยขีดขาวซีด นัยน์ตาของคนทั้งคู่ประสานกัน ชีพจรของโดฟลามิงโก้เต้นตุบๆบนฝ่ามือที่สวมแหวนประดับ "ฉันในฝันอาจทำอะไรแกไม่ได้ แต่นี่.. ตอนนี้.. อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้ จริงมั้ย โดฟลามิงโก้ ..ไม่มีคำว่าสะดุ้งตื่น" 

 

"อะไรที่ว่านั่น" โดฟลามิงโก้กลืนน้ำลาย เหยียดยิ้มกว้างให้ ยกเข่าขึ้นดันร่างบนตักให้เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม ก้นกลมกลึงของคร็อคโคไดล์ไถลมาเกือบถึงเอว โดฟลามิงโก้ขืนแรงที่กำลังกุมรอบลำคอของตัวเองอยู่แบบหยอกล้อ เอนร่างเข้าหากระซิบข้างหูของเจ้าของมือ เสียงพร่ายั่วยวน "ฉันชักจะอยากรู้แล้วสิว่าคืออะไร" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ถอนมือออกจากลำคอสีแทนของคนเด็กกว่า เอนแผ่นหลังของตัวเองพิงท่อนเข่าของอีกฝ่ายที่ยันอยู่ด้านหลัง ใบหน้าย่นเมื่อคนเด็กกว่าเฉไฉไปเรื่องเซ็กส์ "ไม่ใช่อะไรที่แกจินตนาการอยู่แน่" 

 

"น่าเสียดาย" โดฟลามิงโก้อดคอมเม้นท์ออกไปไม่ได้ เขาพร้อมจะปลุกไอ้หนูตรงหว่างขาให้ขึงขังต่อยกสองเป็นโบนัสของค่ำคืน แต่ดูเหมือนคร็อคโคไดล์จะไม่คิดแบบเดียวกัน

 

"ฉันแค่จะบอกว่า.." คร็อคโคไดล์ล้วงแขนสอดเข้าไปใต้เสื้อ เกาหน้าท้องของตัวเอง กิริยาเหมือนสัตว์ที่เพิ่งกินอิ่ม เชื่องช้าอุ้ยอ้าย แต่มีเสน่ห์น่าจับใจ "ถ้าแกไม่อยากตื่นจากฝันร้าย ก็อาจแปลว่าความจริงมันห่วยแตกมากกว่า" 

 

ก็จริง แต่บนเตียงกับคร็อคโคไดล์ มันห่างไกลกับคำว่าห่วยแตก ไม่ว่ากิจกรรมที่กำลังทำร่วมกันคืออะไรก็ตาม เขาอยากตื่นมาและสิ่งแรกที่เห็นคือดวงหน้าของมัน

 

ไออุ่นของคร็อคโคไดล์เหมือนยาระงับประสาทที่ทำให้จิตใจเขาสงบ

 

แต่ฝัน.. ที่ฝันไปนั้น เขาไม่อยากตื่นแม้จะมีคร็อคโคไดล์รออยู่ให้พบเจอ เขาอยากเห็นทุกอย่างมอดไหม้ รวมทั้งตัวเอง ยามสะดุ้งตื่น หัวใจโหวงวูบเมื่อรู้ว่าเป็นเพียงฝัน เสียดายที่พบว่าทุกอย่างนั้นเหลวไหล ทั้งที่ควรจะโล่งอก ความรู้สึกที่แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ไม่เข้าใจนี่ ทำให้สับสน และกลัวใจตัวเอง 

 

"ในฝันแกก็อยู่ด้วย" โดฟลามิงโก้เผลอหลุดปากออกไป ทั้งที่คิดแต่แรกว่าไม่ควรเอ่ยถึง

 

นั่นเรียกความสนใจจากคนแก่กว่าได้ นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเลิกปรือง่วงนอน ริมฝีปากชื้นเมรัยที่เพิ่งดื่มไปเหยียดออกกว้างพออกพอใจ ทว่าเสียงยังเนิบนาบถือตัว "ฉันเป็นคนเผาแกหรือไง?" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้อยากให้เป็นแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน เรื่องทุกอย่างจะได้เมคเซ้นส์ เขาฝันบ่อย ฝันถึงคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสัมผัสของคนรักหรือศัตรู จะถูกทำร้ายหรือทำร้ายอีกฝ่าย ทุกเช้าที่ฝันถึงมัน ท่อนลำของเขาเคารพธงชาติพร้อมน้ำหล่อลื่นเปรอะเปื้อนชั้นใน นั่นคือสิ่งที่คร็อคโคไดล์ทำกับเขาแม้มันจะไม่รู้ตัว

 

แต่คราวนี้คร็อคโคไดล์คงต้องผิดหวัง

 

"เสียใจที่ต้องทำให้ผิดหวัง.. แต่แกก็อยู่ในกองเพลิงเหมือนฉัน เหมือนทุกคนและทุกๆอย่าง มอดไหม้ไปพร้อมๆกัน"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับตัว แก้มกลมกลึงไม่สมกับร่างหนากำยำบดเบียดกับของที่อยู่ตรงหว่างขาแบบไม่ตั้งใจ เกือบคิดว่ามันยั่วเย้ากัน ถ้าไม่ใช่นัยน์ตาสีอำพันทอแสงผิดหวังเบื่อหน่ายออกมาให้เห็น ตามด้วยเสียงถอนหายใจเบาๆ

 

"แกมันไม่มีจินตนาการ" คร็อคโคไดล์บ่น เอนแผ่นหลังพิงแนบชิดกับเข่าของอีกฝ่ายที่ยันขึ้นตั้งฉากกับเตียง แผ่นอกแอ่นขึ้นนูนเนิน ตาปราดมองมือสีแทนที่ซุกซนเลื่อนมาจับสะโพกตัวเองแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา 

 

"โอ้ ไม่เอาน่า คุณซีอีโอ.." โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะเย้ย มือที่วางบนสะโพกของคร็อคโคไดล์ลูบลงสอดเข้าไปใต้ชายเสื้อ ลูบขึ้นซุกไซ้ผิวเปลือยเปล่า "ใครจะรู้ดีที่สุดว่าฉันจินตนาการสูงส่งแค่ไหนถ้าไม่ใช่แก" 

 

"ฮึ่ม หัวขี้เลื่อยของแกก็คิดได้แต่เรื่องลามกโสโครก" 

 

"รู้มั้ยว่าไตรมาสนี้ ดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่ยอดขายนำบาร็อกเวิร์คส์ไปกี่จุด" คนเด็กกว่าสวนอย่างอารมณ์ดี ความรู้สึกที่ทิ้งคราบจากฝันร้ายแทบไม่เหลือมากวนใจ "ไม่แน่ฤดูกาลหน้าฉันคงกว้านซื้อหุ้นบาร็อกเวิร์คส์มาเก็บไว้ดูเล่นสักสามสิบเปอร์เซ็น เอ๊ะ เอ๊ะ นั่นแปลว่าฉันมีสิทธิโหวตซีอีโอคนใหม่ใช่มั้ย จะว่าไปแม่สาวเลขาของแกก็ดูไม่เลว แกว่าหล่อนจะยอมขึ้นเตียงกับฉันเพื่อตำแหน่งซีอีโอคนใหม่รึเปล่า ฟุฟุฟุ คงแซ่บใช่เล่น ได้เลื่อยขาโต๊ะแก แถมยังได้แอ้มสาวระดับนั้น"

 

"หุบปาก" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงห้วน ทำท่าจะลงจากตัก แต่โดนขาของโดฟลามิงโก้กอดรัดไว้แน่นไม่ให้หนีอย่างรู้ทัน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันกร้าวตวัดสบคนนัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างสีเข้มเป็นประกาย "ปล่อยฉันลง"

 

อู้ว์.. โดฟลามิงโก้ชอบเวลาคร็อคโคไดล์ออกคำสั่ง นั่นเซ็กซี่ 

 

"ทำไมฉันต้องปล่อยด้วย?"

และที่ชอบกว่าคือได้เห็นสีหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์เวลาเขาขัดคำสั่งมัน

 

_"โดฟลามิงโก้"_

\--แล้วก็น้ำเสียงนั่น

 

เหมือนจะมีจระเข้บางตัวหงุดหงิดเพราะนอนไม่พอ ฟุฟุฟุ คงไม่ใช่งอนกันเพราะเรื่องว่าเขาจะกว้านซื้อหุ้นบริษัทมันแล้วโหวตหาซีอีโอคนใหม่นะ โดฟลามิงโก้หวังนิดๆว่ามันขึ้นเสียงเพราะหึงเรื่องเขาพูดว่าอยากเอากับเลขาคนสวยนั่น แต่ความเป็นไปได้น้อยนิดเต็มที

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่เคยสนใจชีวิตเซ็กซ์ของเขามากไปกว่าขอผลตรวจเลือด

 

"เล่าความฝันของแกให้ฟังบ้างสิ" โดฟลามิงโก้อ้อนเปลี่ยนเรื่อง

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงเยาะในลำคอ พ่นลมหายใจออกมาพรืด กระโดดลงหลุมพราง "แกไม่โตเกินกว่าจะออดอ้อนเอานิทานก่อนนอนแล้วหรือไง" บ่นงั้นแต่ใบหน้าเคร่งอ่อนลง นัยน์ตาสีอำพันกลอกขึ้นเล็กน้อยไปมุมบนซ้ายคล้ายนึกหาเรื่องเล่า มือทั้งสองข้างของคร็อคโคไดล์เอื้อมมาพักบนไหล่ของคู่นอน

 

"เล่าให้ฉันฟัง ไม่งั้นก็ไม่ต้องนอน" โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับขารัดเอวอีกฝ่ายให้แน่นกว่าเดิม ก้นกลมกลึงของอีกฝ่ายถูไถหน้าขา

 

นัยน์ตาสีอำพันผินกลับมาคล้ายรำคาญกับคำขู่ของเจ้าของตัก คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ชอบถูกสั่งให้ทำอะไร เป็นพวกบ้าการควบคุม ต้องเป็นคนที่ถือไพ่เหนือกว่าถึงจะอารมณ์ดีได้

 

"เล่าเรื่องของแกก่อน" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่งเสียงเรียบ เรียกรอยยิ้มกว้างบนแก้มของโดฟลามิงโก้

 

"ไหนว่าไม่อยากรู้" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมเสียงหงุดหงิดในลำคอ ไม่พิศวาสเวลาโดฟลามิงโก้นึกอยากเล่นตัวขึ้นมา

 

"ฉันไม่ได้อยากรู้" คนเป็นซีอีโอตวัดบอกเสียงห้วน "แต่ถ้าแกต้องการอะไรก็ต้องมีของมาแลก ฉันไม่คิดจะให้อะไรแกฟรีๆ" 

 

"ฉันก็แค่ถามเฉยๆ ฟุฟุฟุ ทำไมต้องชักเสียงกันด้วย" โดฟลามิงโก้กลั้วหัวเราะเบาๆ "แกอยากได้อะไร ฉันเคยปฏิเสธได้ด้วยหรือไง อยากรู้ก็บอกมาตรงๆก็ได้ คนกันเองจะเก๊กทำไม หืม~ จะมาขี้อายเอาป่านนี้ชักช้าไปแล้วล่ะมั้ง คร็อคโค่จัง" 

 

สิ้นชื่อเล่นที่ระคายหู คร็อคโคไดล์เอื้อมมือกระชากผมสีบลอนด์ทองจนหัวของอีกฝ่ายเอน โดฟลามิงโก้ร้องโอ้ยออกมาดังๆ

 

"อย่าสำออย" คร็อคโคไดล์ดุ

 

"อึ่ก.. ฉันเพิ่งตื่นจากฝันร้ายไม่พอ ยังโดนคนใจร้ายใจดำไม่มีหัวใจรังแกอีก ไม่ให้สำออยยังไงไหว.." ปากโดฟลามิงโก้ยังไม่หยุดพูดจาเหลวไหล คนแก่กว่าครางในลำคอใกล้สติหลุด เขายังไม่ได้นอนและพรุ่งนี้ต้องตื่นก่อนมัน มีประชุมบอร์ดบริหารขององค์กรบาร็อกเวิร์คสแต่เช้า เขาเป็นซีอีโอ ไม่เหมือนโดฟลามิงโก้ที่เป็นเจ้าสัวกิจการ มันจะหลักลอยสักแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีคนถอดถอนมันออกจากตำแหน่ง

 

จะตีหน้ายโสยังไงก็ได้ แต่ในใจคร็อคโคไดล์เกลียดตัวเองที่อยู่ต่ำกว่าโดฟลามิงโก้

 

"เล่ามา ไม่งั้นก็นอนซะ" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่งเสียงเรียบ ปล่อยมือที่กุมผมบลอนด์ออก

 

"อืมมม" โดฟลามิงโก้โคลงหัวที่เมื่อกี้ถูกกระชากจนโยก ยกมือขึ้นลูบผมตัวเองให้เข้าทรง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มทอแสงเรืองรองเสออกจากดวงหน้าคนแก่กว่า นึกถึงฝันอีกรอบ 

 

"ฉัน.." 

 

_โดฟลามิงโก้ร้อนจนแทบละลาย เหมือนอยู่ในขุมนรก แต่ว่า.. นี่เป็นนรกที่เขาสร้าง มือของเขาเปื้อนน้ำมันที่เป็นคนราดเอง น้ำมันที่ไม่มีวันหมด บ้านเรือน ต้นไม้ แม้กระทั่งผืนดินก็ลุกโชนไปด้วยไฟ ตึกสูงเสียดฟ้าลุกไหม้ถล่มลงมา เครื่องบินบนฟากฟ้าบินว่อน ระเบิดนับไม่ถ้วนทิ้งลงมาตูมตามเหมือนกับสงครามโลก ภาพรอบด้านเหมือนกับสารคดีฮิโรชิม่าหรือเพิร์ลฮาเบิล เพียงแต่ซากหักปรักพังคือมหานครนิวยอร์กศตวรรษที่20 กลิ่นของเนื้อที่ไหม้เกรียมโชยไปทั่ว เสียงกรีดร้องของผู้คนที่ถูกเผาทั้งเป็น แผลที่หลังเขาร้อนวูบวาบกลับมา เจ็บแสบปวดร้อนมากขึ้นทุกก้าวที่เดินผ่านหน้าที่คุ้นเคย แม้แต่คนที่ตายไปแล้วอย่างพ่อกับน้อง_

 

"ยิ่งร้อนฉันก็ยิ่งรู้สึกดี ฟุฟุ ยิ่งไฟแผดเผาฉันเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งพวกมันกรีดร้อง คร็อคโคไดล์.. ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังเดินอยู่บนสวรรค์ ได้เห็นโลกทั้งใหม่พินาศด้วยสิ่งที่เคยทำให้ฉันกลัว ฉันเหยียดยิ้มจนปวดกรามยิ่งกว่าต้องอ้าปากออรัลให้แก หัวเราะแบบที่ไม่เคยหัวเราะ"

 

"ฉันไม่กลัวที่จะตาย ถ้าได้เอาทุกสิ่งไปกับฉันด้วย ทุกสิ่งที่ฉันเกลียด ถ้าฉันเจ็บ แล้วพวกมันเจ็บยิ่งกว่า.."

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ก้มลงมองดวงหน้าของคนเด็กกว่า รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าสีแทนของนายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่ไม่ใช่ของคนปกติ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของมันแวววาบเหมือนกับคนที่หากได้จับรีโมทสั่งนิวเคลียร์ มันจะไม่ลังเลที่จะกดเพียงเพราะอยากเห็นผลลัพธ์ เขารู้ดีว่าโดฟลามิงโก้วิปลาศ เป็นตัวอันตราย แต่นานๆครั้งก็เผลอไผลลืมไป เห็นมันแต่ที่เป็นเด็กไม่รู้จักโต เอาแต่ใจไร้พิษสง เป็นลูกหมาที่ออดอ้อนขอความสนใจไปวันๆ เตะไปแรงแค่ไหนก็แกว่งหางดิ๊กๆกลับมาน่ารำคาญ

 

แต่ก็มันไม่ใช่หรือไง ที่ทรงอิทธิพลพอจะเขย่าโลกทั้งใบ

 

"ฉันสะใจ คร็อคโคไดล์ ยิ่งฉันเจ็บก็ยิ่งสะใจ เพราะรู้ว่าคนอื่นต้องเจ็บกว่าร้อยเท่าพันเท่า ฉันอยากยืนอยู่บนความพินาศ มองทุกอย่างล่มสลาย ฉันเจ็บ แต่มันโคตรจะเป็นฝันดี อยากจะเจ็บมากขึ้นอีก ถ้านั่นแปลว่าทุกอย่างจะพินาศเร็วขึ้น"

 

แต่ฝันไม่ได้จบลงแค่ตรงนั้น

 

_ในเศษเสี้ยวนาที โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้อยากตายไปพร้อมกับโลกที่กำลังพินาศ ไม่ได้อยากให้คนในแฟมิลี่ตาย ไม่ได้อยากให้คร็อคโคไดล์ตาย เขาพยายามดับไฟ พยายามแก้ไขสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำ_

"ฉันพยายามดับไฟ แกรู้มั้ย กระวนกระวาย กลัวจะเห็นทุกอย่างเป็นเถ้าถ่านไปทั้งหมดจริงๆ แต่ยิ่งฉันฝืน ยิ่งฉันพยายามบอกตัวเองว่านี่ไม่ใช่ที่ฉันอยากได้ ฉันก็ยิ่งรู้ว่า.. ฉันต้องการเห็นทุกอย่างเป็นจุล ถ้านั่นเมคเซ้นส์"

 

_โดฟลามิงโก้มองทุกคนตาย ตายเพราะช่วยปกป้องเขา คร็อคโคไดล์เอาตัวบังเขาจากไฟ จากระเบิดที่ตูมตาม ร่างมันแน่นิ่งบนตัว ไร้วิญญาณ ไม่มีชีพจร ไม่มีไออุ่น เย็นซีดราวกับตุ๊กตา เลือดไหลนอง กลิ่นเนื้อไหม้ฉุนจมูก_

_ควรจะเป็นฝันร้าย แต่โดฟลามิงโก้พูดไม่ได้เต็มปาก เขาดีใจที่ถูกรัก ถูกห่วงใย และถูกทะนุถนอม จนความตายของมันเป็นเรื่องรอง ความปิติลิงโลดต่างหากที่โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึก_

_เพราะงั้นตื่นมาถึงได้รู้สึกระยำ โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ว่าตัวเองเห็นแก่ตัว แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะถึงขนาดเห็นทุกคนในแฟมิลี่ตายรวมถึงคร็อคโคไดล์ แล้วจะรู้สึกว่านั่น ..ว่าเป็นฝันดี_

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองเล่าอะไรออกไปบ้าง แต่นัยน์ตาสีอำพันของคร็อคโคไดล์จ้องเขาเขม็ง

 

"ฉันรู้ว่าฉันมันเป็นพวกน่ารังเกียจ โอเค๊?" โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังโดนต่อว่า "แต่ฉันก็เป็นแบบนี้เพราะงั้น.."

 

"ฉันยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรสักคำ ไอ้นกโง่" คร็อคโคไดล์ขัดคนเด็กกว่า "ฝันแกไม่ได้แปลกอะไรสักนิด ..ที่ฉันจ้องเพราะมันน่าขำที่คนแบบแกคิดมากกับเรื่องไร้สาระพรรค์นี้อย่างกับวัยรุ่นอีโม" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง แน่ล่ะ สำหรับคร็อคโคไดล์ เขามีอะไรบ้างที่เคยทำให้มันพูดว่าน่าสนใจได้ คำตอบคือไม่มี

 

น่าเบื่อกับน่ารำคาญ เป็นเด็กๆ คือสิ่งที่มันนิยามเขาไว้ 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้คาดหวังให้มันปลอบ รู้อยู่แล้วว่าคร็อคโคไดล์ต้องปัดว่าไร้สาระและด่ากลับมา นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาชอบอีกฝ่าย แต่พอโดนเข้าจริงๆ ก็ยังรู้สึกน้อยใจ

 

ถ้าคร็อคโคไดล์คิดกับเขาสักครึ่งหนึ่งที่เขาคิดกับอีกฝ่ายก็คงดี ทุกอย่างคงเหมือนสวรรค์

 

_แต่นี่ก็สวรรค์แล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง ได้ก่ายกอดคร็อคโคไดล์ไว้ในอ้อมแขน บนเตียงเดียวกัน_

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ยื่นมืออกมาลูบผมโดฟลามิงโก้ ไม่ทันสังเกตท่าทีเงียบไปของคนน้อยใจ "อีกอย่าง..." จระเข้ทรายกลอกตาชั่งใจเรื่องที่จะพูด ก่อนจะสบตาสีฟ้าของคนเด็กกว่าที่รอรับฟังเชื่องๆ จนอดชมเปราะอย่างที่คิดในใจออกมาไม่ได้ "ฉันว่ามันน่ารักดี ที่แกคิดว่าฉันคนนี้จะยอมตายเพื่อแก"

 

น่ารัก? โดฟลามิงโก้กระพริบตาปริบ นั่นไม่ใช่คำที่เคยออกจากปากคร็อคโคไดล์

 

และแค่นั้น.. คำพูดแค่นั้นจริงๆ โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ไม่สนใจอีกว่ามันจะเป็นฝันดีหรือฝันร้าย หรือตัวเขาผิดปกติตรงไหน แก้มสีแทนเปล่งสีแดงระเรื่อออกมา ไม่อาจต้านทานรอยยิ้มกว้างล้อเลียนที่ระบายบนใบหน้าของคร็อคโคไดล์ได้

 

"หลังจากนี้เวลาฉันฝันว่าได้ฆ่าแกคงสนุกขึ้นอีกเยอะ" คร็อคโคไดล์ยิ้มเยาะ นิ้วโป้งกดลงบนริมฝีปากของโดฟลามิงโก้ ก่อนโน้มตัวลงบดริมฝีปากตัวเองลงแนบ ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนตวัดจาบจ้วงเข้ามาในปากของคนที่เปิดรับอย่างดูดดื่มเต็มใจ

 

"ตาแกบ้าง" โดฟลามิงโก้ทวงทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายถอนจูบ หน้ายังผ่าวร้อนจนต้องบ่ายเบี่ยงเปลี่ยนเรื่อง "อย่าคิดว่านี่พอจะทำให้ฉันลืมว่าเราตกลงอะไรกันไว้" 

 

"แล้วถ้าฉันเสนอจะทำออรัลให้แกแทนเล่านิทานน่าเบื่อ แกจะว่าไง" มุมปากคร็อคโคไดล์กระตุกยิ้ม

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เบ้ปาก ไม่อยากเลือก ถ้าเป็นไปได้ทั้งคู่ก็ดี คนหนุ่มกว่าครวญงอแง "แกมันโหดร้าย คร็อคโคไดล์ ฉันจะเลือกได้ยังไงกัน แกก็รู้ว่าฉันชอบริมฝีปากกับลิ้นของแกขนาดไหน"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้วหัวเราะเสียงต่ำในลำคอ "ถ้าฉันโหดร้ายจริง ฉันไม่ต้องให้อะไรแกด้วยซ้ำ หรือแกจะเอาอย่างนั้น?"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ผายมือและหันหน้าไปทางประตู พร้อมจะอันตรธานไปได้ราวภูติผี

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ขบฟันกรอดทั้งรอยยิ้มเถียงไม่ออก นิ้วสีแทนสลับกันเคาะบนสีข้างของคร็อคโคไดล์เหมือนกำลังเล่นเปียโน เป็นอะไรที่เผลอทำยามประหม่า ขาล็อคคร็อคโคไดล์ให้อยู่บนตัก

 

"ฉันไม่ได้มีเวลาทั้งคืน โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์เร่งกระเซ้า สะใจกับหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดของคนที่มักฉาบยิ้มเป็นหน้ากาก

 

บ้าฉิบ โดฟลามิงโก้สบถในใจ 

 

"ถึงฉันจะอยากให้ริมฝีปากเซ็กซี่ของแกอยู่ตรงหว่างขาฉันแค่ไหน.. " โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มแบบกัดฟันกระทบกันกึกๆ หัวชั่งน้ำหนักตัวเลือก ก็จริงที่คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ใช่พวกจะก้มลงลดตัวมาออรัลให้ใครง่ายๆ แม้แต่กับเขา น่าเสียดายเป็นบ้า ทั้งที่เชี่ยวชาญออกปานนั้น ..ฉิบ ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเขาจะปฏิเสธ โดฟลามิงโก้หยุดนิ้วที่พรมบนผิวกายอีกฝ่าย ยกฝ่ามือขึ้นปิดหน้าตัวเอง "ให้ตายสิ คร็อคโคไดล์" คนหนุ่มกว่าสบถ ฟันที่กัดกันกรอดหยุดลงยอมแพ้ เปลี่ยนเป็นพ่นลมหายใจออกทางจมูกเสียงดัง แล้วเหยียดยิ้มออกมาแทน

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เป็นพวกเก็บตัว สิบปีที่รู้จักกัน ..โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ข่าวมันทีหลังเสมอ จากปากนักสืบที่จ้างวาน ไม่ก็จากสายลับที่ส่งเข้าไปในบาร็อกเวิร์คส ไม่เคยมีสักครั้งที่ได้รู้จากปากคร็อคโคไดล์ โดยเฉพาะเรื่องส่วนตัวมันที่หวงนักหวงหนา ราวกับกลัวว่าถ้าบอกปุ๊บ มาดลึกลับที่สรรสร้างมาจะหายไป และเขาจะเลิกสนใจมัน

 

_หวาดระแวงเป็นที่หนึ่ง_

 

"ฉันยืนยันข้อเสนอแรก" โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกโง่เป็นบ้า เสียดายออรัลที่นานๆครั้งคร็อคโคไดล์จะอยู่ในมู้ดและทำให้ "ฉันเล่าไปแล้ว คราวนี้ตาแก" 

 

"ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าแกจะตอบปฏิเสธ..." คร็อคโคไดล์ยกนิ้วโป้งขึ้นเลียโชว์อย่างยั่วยวนให้ท่า ก่อนจะพูดต่อประโยคที่เหลือ ".. การบริการพิเศษของฉัน" จงใจยั่วยวน

 

"จะพูดไรได้ ฉันติดร้อยบุคคลสำคัญในนิตยสารไทม์ จะหาคนที่'บริการพิเศษ'เก่งกว่าแก คงไม่ยากหรอกมั้ง" โดฟลามิงโก้พูดงั้น ตอกกลับไปเหมืิอนไม่ทุกข์ร้อน หัวเราะฟุฟุฟุยั่วประสาท แต่รู้ว่าดีว่ามันไม่เหมือนกัน ไม่มีใครทำให้เขาใจเต้นได้อย่างคร็อคโคไดล์ ไม่มีใครทำให้เขารู้สึกดีได้เท่ากับอุ้งปากของมัน ไม่มีอะไรที่น่าวาบหวามไปกว่าคร็อคโคไดล์ผู้เย่อหยิ่งคุกเข่าลง ใช้ปากปรนปรอให้เขา และนัยน์ตาสีทองคำนั่นเหลือบขึ้นมองเขา มองแต่เขา ..มีแต่เขา

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงขึ้นจมูกกับคำพูดอวดดีของคนเด็กกว่า แต่ไม่ได้ต่อล้อต่อเถียง ซีอีโอบาร็อกเวิร์คสยังรู้สึกแสบๆคันๆที่ชื่อตัวเองไม่เคยเฉียดใกล้นิตยสารไทม์บ้าง เขาไม่เคยเป็นคนสำคัญขนาดนั้น และคงไม่มีวันเป็น ได้แต่วิ่งไล่ตามความสำเร็จของคนเด็กกว่า สวนทางกับอายุที่นำหน้ามันไปไกล 

 

"แล้วอีกอย่าง ฟุฟุ ฉันต้องยอมรับ แกคนนี้จะเล่าอะไรให้ฟัง นั่นมันหายากยิ่งกว่าหิมะตกในฤดูร้อนอีก" น้ำเสียงโดฟลามิงโก้จู่ๆก็จริงจังจนคร็อคโคไดล์เลิกคิ้วสูง ก้มลงจ้องเขม็ง "ฉันสงสัยมาตลอดว่าพอหลับตาลง คนอย่างแกคิดถึงอะไร --ฝันถึงอะไร"

 

"แล้วไม่เอาเรื่องที่แกฝันว่าฆ่าฉันล่ะ นั่นมันง่ายไป แกบอกชัดเจนดีอยู่แล้วว่าเอ็นจอยกับการฆ่าฉันแค่ไหน" คนเด็กกว่าเสริมด้วยรอยแสยะยิ้มกว้าง "รวมถึงเรื่องที่ฉันตาย.. หรือวันที่บริษัทดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่ล้มละลาย.. อะไรก็ตามที่เกี่ยวกับความวินาศของฉัน ฟุฟุฟุ จริงๆฉันก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจจะฟังหรอกนะ แต่มันไร้ราคา ฉันอยากฟังเรื่องที่คาดคิดไม่ถึง"

 

"แล้วเรื่องเซ็กซ์กะแกล่ะ" คนแก่กว่าแหย่

 

"แกเคยฝันว่ามีเซ็กซ์กับฉัน?" และโดฟลามิงโก้งับเหยื่อ

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เผยยิ้มกริ่ม "ฉันเคย" และไม่ใช่คำโกหก

 

คำตอบสั้นๆทำเอาโดฟลามิงโก้ใจเต้น คิดคำพูดไม่ออก ใจหนึ่งก็ระแวงว่าอีกฝ่ายมาไม้ไหนจนคิ้วเผลอขมวดม่นลง

 

"และถ้าแกอยากฟังว่าฉันปรารถนาถึงแกยังไงบ้าง ฉันก็จะเล่าให้ฟัง" คร็อคโคไดล์โน้มกายเข้ามาใกล้ ริมฝีปากขบเม้มที่ใบหูโดฟลามิงโก้ ลมหายระอุกระทบลงบนผิวแทนอย่างยั่วยวน

 

คร็อคโคไดล์จับมือโดลามิงโก้ทั้งสองข้างขึ้นให้ไล้หน้าอกตัวเอง เอวส่าย สะโพกขยับ แก้มก้นคลึงสิ่งที่อยู่ใต้หว่างขาเจ้าของตักที่กำลังนั่งคร่อมอยู่

 

"ในฝัน.." คร็อคโคไดล์กระซิบเสียงพร่า "แกสัมผัสฉันแบบนี้.." และยิ่งสั่นพร่าเมื่อนิ้วของโดฟลามิงโก้สัมผัสกับหัวนมที่แข็งเป็นไต ร่างหนาของคร็อคโคไดล์สั่นระริกพร้อมกับเสียงครางกระเส่าที่ปลายหู "โดฟลามิงโก้.."

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เกือบเชื่อ เกือบเชื่อซะสนิทกับฝีมือการแสดงของอีกฝ่าย ไอ้ตายเหอะ เขาอยากให้ตัวเองโง่พอที่จะเชื่อด้วยซ้ำ

 

"พอได้แล้ว..." โดฟลามิงโก้บอกและท่าทีวาบหวามจากคร็อคโคไดล์ก็หยุดลงทันที ไม่มีร่างที่ระริกร้อนวูบวาบไปตามมือสีแทน ไม่มีเอวสะโพกที่บิดเย้ายวนยิ่งกว่ามืออาชีพ ก้นที่ถูไถสิ่งแปลกปลอมบนหน้าขาอย่างรู้จุด

 

"อะไร?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงห้วน ยืดหลังตรงทีท่าแข็งทื่ออย่างกะท่อนไม้ต่างจากเมื่อครู่เป็นหน้ามือกับหลังมือ "ยังไม่ดีพอสำหรับแกอีกหรือไง?"

 

"ฉันเล่าฝันร้ายให้ฟัง แกก็ต้องเล่าฝันร้ายคืนมา ไม่ใช่.. ฟุฟุฟุ เรื่องโกหกหน้าด้านๆนี่" โดฟลามิงโก้ยังพรายยิ้ม ไม่อาจหงุดหงิดกับการแสดงเลอเลิศนั่นได้ แต่ก็ชักมือหนีจากอีกฝ่ายกอดอกตัวเองเพื่อบอกให้รู้ว่าตนพูดจริง และจะไม่ยอมรับเรื่องสั่วๆนี่

 

"ฉันไม่เคยโกหก" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกก่อนจะยักไหล่ "ที่ว่าเคยฝันเอากับแกนั่นเรื่องจริง ส่วนรายละเอียดเล็กๆน้อยๆต่อจากนั้นไม่เห็นสำคัญ"

 

"ฟังแล้วรู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า" โดฟลามิงโก้กลอกตา

 

"แล้วแกอยากฟังอะไร? ว่าฉันกลัวจะต้องถูกไล่ออกจากงานจนเก็บไปฝันร้าย?" คร็อคโคไดล์เริ่มหงุดหงิด เขาพยามเอาใจโดฟลามิงโก้แล้ว พูดในสิ่งที่มันอยากได้ยิน และปกติอีกฝ่ายก็มักจะปล่อยเลยตามเลย กำไรของมันทั้งนั้น

 

"ถ้านั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ตอนแรกแกคิดจะเล่า" โดฟลามิงโก้ตอบ ในน้ำเสียงนั่นแสดงทั้งความไม่ใส่ใจว่าจะเป็นเรื่องอะไร แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็มุ่งมั่นอยากฟังสิ่งที่เฉพาะเจาะจง

 

"เรื่องแรกไหน" คร็อคโคไดล์ขมวดคิ้ว

 

"ตอนที่ฉันบอกว่าเล่าความฝันของแกให้ฟังบ้างสิ ... แกนึกออกแต่แรกแล้วว่าจะเล่าอะไรให้ฟัง ก่อนที่ฉันจะเล่าเรื่องของตัวเองซะอีก ..ฉันจะฟังเรื่องนั้น" 

 

พอโดฟลามิงโก้พูดอย่างนั้น คร็อคโคไดล์ก็จำได้ จริงของมัน เขากะจะเล่าออกไป ฝันร้ายของตัวเอง ที่สุดท้ายมันอาจนิยามไม่ได้ว่าคือฝันร้าย 

 

"แกรู้ว่าฉันพูดถึงอะไร" โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่อาจพลาดนัยน์ตาสีอำพันที่ฉายแววตระหนักรู้ของคร็อคโคไดล์ไปได้ และยิ่งแน่วแน่มั่นใจว่าเรื่องนั้นคือสิ่งที่อยากฟัง ไม่ว่าจะเกี่ยวกับอะไร ขอเพียงแค่เป็นเรื่องที่ตอนแรก.. ตั้งแต่แรกอีกฝ่ายอยากจะเล่าให้เขาฟัง 

 

นั่นแหละดีที่สุดแล้ว

 

เขาจะบังคับเอาอะไรจากคร็อคโคไดล์เมื่อไหร่ตอนไหนก็ได้ถ้าอยากทำ แต่สิ่งที่สำคัญคือสิ่งที่มันคิดมอบให้โดยไม่ต้องบังคับ

 

"มันไม่.. หวือหวาแบบที่แกชอบ" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยหลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ความกระอักกระอ่วนที่ตอนแรกไม่มี เริ่มมีขึ้นมาพออีกฝ่ายทำหน้าจริงจังขนาดนั้น

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ยักไหล่ทำนองบอกว่าไม่สนใจ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าไม่ผละออกจากดวงหน้าอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ถอนหายใจก่อนจะยอมเล่าออกมา "ช่วงหนึ่งฉันฝันว่าตัวเองจมน้ำ.." 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ลดแขนที่กอดอกลง มองมายังคร็อคโคไดล์อย่างสนอกสนใจ คนเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่าตรงหน้าไม่มีแววโกหก หายากที่มันไม่เล่นลิ้นถ่วงเวลา

 

"ติดต่อกันเป็นเดือน" คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันบอก ยังฉายแววหงุดหงิดแม้ผ่านมานานแล้ว

 

"ประสบการณ์ในอดีต?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถาม เขาสงสัยมาตั้งนานแล้ว ทุกครั้งที่ไปเที่ยวทะเลด้วยกัน คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่เคยลงน้ำ ยกเว้นเขายืนกราน ฉุดรั้งมันลงมา แม้แต่ปาร์ตี้ริมสระว่ายน้ำที่คฤหาสน์ดอนฆีโฮเต้ คร็อคโคไดล์ก็เอาแต่จิบค็อกเทลอยู่ด้านบน

 

"ฉันขอโทษที่ลากแกลงน้ำทั้งที่แกบอกว่าไม่.."

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เอนศีรษะเข้ามาซบลงบนไหล่สีแทนก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะเอ่ยจบ หน้าผากแนบติดกับบ่าโดฟลามิงโก้ ผมสีดำเงางามลู่ลงไล้แก้ม 

 

"ถ้าแกคิดว่าฉันเคยจมน้ำแล้วเป็นแผลฝังใจ ฉันปฏิเสธได้เต็มปากเต็มคำว่าไม่ใช่" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบเพียงคำถามแรก ทำเหมือนไม่ได้ยินคำขอโทษเพราะไม่รู้จะพูดออกไปยังไง คร็อคโคไดล์เอียงหน้าขี้นมาทั้งที่ยังซบบ่าอีกฝ่ายอยู่ นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหลือบขึ้นสบสายตาของโดฟลามิงโก้ ประกายในความมืด 

 

"งั้นทำไม?"

 

"ทำไมฉันถึงฝันอย่างนั้น หรือทำไมฉันไม่ชอบลงเล่นน้ำกับแก?" คร็อคโคไดล์ย้อนถาม แต่ไม่รอฟังคำตอบจากคนเด็กกว่า

 

"ฉันก็แค่ไม่ชอบ" ซีอีโอวัยกลางคนบอกเรียบๆ หลับตาลง เห็นขนตาสีดำหนาเป็นแพ "มันไม่ได้มีเหตุผลอะไร"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้อยากพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่กลับนึกไม่ออก จนคร็อคโคไดล์ลืมตาขึ้นมาใหม่ 

 

"ฉันจมน้ำ พยายามตะเกียดตะกายแต่ก็ไม่ถึงผิวน้ำ ทั้งที่บางทีมันใกล้แค่เอื้อมแล้วแท้ๆ แต่ยิ่งพยายามก็เหมือนว่ามันยิ้งหนีห่างออกไป ทุกครั้งที่ตื่นขึ้นมา ฉันเหมือนคนเพิ่งสำลักน้ำ หายใจไม่ออก เหงื่อเปียกโชก จมูกและหูอื้อ ตลกที่สมองคนเราหลอกร่างกายได้ขนาดนั้น ว่ามั้ย?"

 

"คงทรมานน่าดู" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะ "มันน่ารำคาญ"

 

"แกยังฝันอยู่หรือเปล่า?"

 

น้ำเสียงห่วงใยของโดฟลามิงโก้ทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์ผงกหัวขึ้นและมองอีกฝ่ายเต็มสองตา อยากคิดว่าหูแว่ว แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่านัยน์ตาสีฟ้านั่นเลิกคิดเรื่องตัวเองไปแล้ว เปลี่ยนมาสนใจว่าเขายังฝันร้ายอยู่มั้ย

 

_จะว่าน่ารัก หรือน่าโมโหดี_

 

"ไม่" คร็อคโคไดล์ปฏิเสธสั้นๆ และโดฟลามิงโก้ก็แสดงชัดเจนว่ามันโล่งใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น

 

"ดีแล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้หลุดปากออกมา นายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้รู้ดีกว่าใครว่าฝันร้ายมันน่ากวนโอ๊ยแค่ไหน และเชื่อหรือไม่ก็ตาม ต่อให้ตัวเองจะเคยฝันร้ายทุกวัน เขาก็ไม่เคยอยากให้ใครที่ตนแคร์เป็นไปด้วย

 

มันโหลยโท่ย

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับตัวพร้อมจะนอน แต่โดนมือของคร็อคโคไดล์บนตัวกดให้อยู่กับที่

 

"ฉันยังเล่าไม่จบ" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เลิกคิ้วสูง ยิ้มกว้างให้อีกฝ่าย "งั้นฉันก็ขอโทษด้วยที่เสียมารยาท ฟุฟุ เชิญ เชิญ เล่ามาให้หมด ฉันจะไม่ขัดอีก"

 

"แล้วคืนนึง ฉันก็เลิกตะเกียกตะกาย ฉันหยุดพยายาม จะพยายามไปทำไมในเมื่อผิวน้ำเป็นแค่ภาพลวงตาที่ไม่มีทางเอื้อมถึง ฉันจมลง จมลง ผิวน้ำห่างออกไปเรื่อยๆ แต่แทนที่จะยิ่งทรมาน เป็นคืนแรกที่ฉันรู้สึก.. สงบ"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ขัด 

 

"ตื่นมาและรู้สึกเหมือนฝันดีครั้งแรกในรอบเดือน" คร็อคโคไดล์สรุป ยักไหล่ไหวบอกอีกฝ่ายว่าเรื่องราวมีแค่นั้น

 

"มันแปลว่าอะไร?" คนหนุ่มกว่าถาม

 

"มันแปลว่าฉันฝันว่าตัวเองจมน้ำ ก็แค่นั้น" 

 

"บู่ คร็อคโคไดล์ ห้ามขี้โกงสิ แกบอกเองว่านิทาน ถ้าเป็นนิทานก็ต้องมีคติสอนใจ"

 

"งั้นสิ?"

 

"คนอย่างฉันไม่เคยพูดอะไรผิด คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มอวดฟันขาว

 

คร็อคโคไดล์จ้องใบหน้าของคนเด็กกว่า ปริปากเอ่ยในจังหวะที่กระพริบตาหลับลง ยอมรับในสิ่งที่ขัดกับความเชื่อของตัวเอง "บางทีการยอมแพ้คือชัยชนะที่แท้จริง"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้จ้องนัยน์ตาสีอำพันที่เปิดออกอย่างประหลาดใจ ไม่เพียงคำว่ายอมแพ้ไม่เหมาะกับคนอย่างคร็อคโคไดล์แล้ว สิ่งที่มันพูด... ราวกับไม่ได้หมายถึงแค่ความฝัน

 

หน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ร้อนผ่าวแค่คิดว่าซีอีโอตรงหน้าตั้งใจจะพูดว่าอะไร มีเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่คร็อคโคไดล์ยอมแพ้ให้ และนั่นคือ...

 

"ฉันไม่ควรดิ้นรนปฏิเสธอะไรที่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้หรือไม่จริง โดฟลามิงโก้?" คร็อคโคไดล์ยื่นมือแตะที่แก้มของคนอ่อนกว่า "ฉันไม่เคยรู้สึกชนะแกมากเท่ากับวันที่ฉันยอมแพ้ให้กับความน่ารำคาญของแก แล้วเรามาจบกันที่นี่"

 

"แกจะบอกว่าแกต้านทานเสน่ห์ฉันไม่ไหว" โดฟลามิงโก้สรุปอมยิ้มกว้าง คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียง 'เฮอะ' ขึ้นจมูก

 

"ฉันจะบอกว่า ชีวิตที่ได้เอาแกบนเตียงดีกว่าชีวิตที่โดนแกตื้อบ้าบอไม่เลิก"

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ แต่เพราะตื้อเท่านั้นที่ครองโลก แกถึงมาอยู่ตรงนี้" 

 

"นั่น.. เพราะแกมันน่ารำคาญที่สุดของที่สุด" 

 

"รู้มั้ยคร็อคโคไดล์ ที่ฝรั่งเศสมีวลี qui aime bien, châtie bien.. ถ้าใครสักคนชอบคุณมาก เขาจะพยายามทำให้คุณรำคาญที่สุด" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก

 

"ถ้านั่นเป็นเรื่องจริง ฉันคงเป็นคนที่แกชอบที่สุดในโลกสิท่า"

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ~ จะถ่อมตัวไปแล้ว คร็อคโคไดล์! สำหรับแกที่สุดในจักรวาลยังน้อยไปสำหรับฉัน~"

 

 


End file.
